


Christmas Miracle

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Shameless Smut, Switching, big dick bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve’s first Christmas out of the ice is emotionally difficult. Enter a young man named Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/gifts).

> This is for Meg, because she cruelly made me feel feelings that I had to fix. A Christmas fic with a lot of feels. And porn.

Steve stared at the date on the calendar. The 24th December. His first Christmas in the 21st century was creeping up on him, stealthily, like a thief in the night. Like a thief, ready to steal any residual festive feeling or joy he might have. 

He had been invited by Tony Stark to spend Christmas with the Avengers, but had politely declined. He wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready for any of this. Besides, he didn’t want to be the one person bringing everyone down. He knew he wouldn’t be decent company. Too many memories, too many thoughts. 

He’d bought gifts for them all, of course; he’d received hazard pay from SHIELD for his work in New York, and adding to that the back pay from his time in the ice he was well off enough to get them all something reasonable. They had also bought him gifts, which sat in his apartment in a pile beside his sofa. He had no tree, no decorations. Back in the thirties and forties they’d have had homemade paper chains over the whole apartment. But he hadn’t had the will to make them, and you couldn’t buy them anywhere. 

As he stared out the window of his apartment at the lights across the way—small, twinkling starry lights festooning all the apartments across the road—he thought about Christmases during the war. Christmases spent with very little, but he and the Howling Commandos hadn’t minded. Sure, they’d wished they were at home, but if they had to be out fighting the fight against Hydra then at least they had each other. 

Steve wiped his damp cheeks, and swallowed, turning away from the window. Nothing was the same, and all he had were his memories. 

***

Christmas morning dawned snowy, with flakes falling softly on a lightly coated sidewalk. Steve wrapped up warm and made his way to the nearby diner for breakfast. As he sat in his usual booth, the place started to fill up, and before long, all the tables were taken. He was half way through his waffles and coffee when a man stopped next to his table. 

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?” the man asked softly. 

Steve looked up, and swallowed hard around his mouthful of waffles. “Uh, sure, go ahead,” he told the guy, who slid into the booth opposite him with a smile. 

To say this guy was handsome would have been a ridiculous understatement. Shoulder length, shiny brown hair. Blue grey eyes like a stormy sea. Cheekbones and jawline sharp enough to cut yourself on. Full, kissable pink lips. 

Steve suddenly realized he was staring and quickly looked at his mug. When he glanced up again, the man was smiling. 

“I’m Bucky,” the man said. 

“Steve.” The waitress came over and took Bucky's order—pancakes with syrup, and coffee—and Steve cleared his throat. “So, uh, you spending today with your family?”

Bucky shook his head, smile turning to a grin. “Nope. I’m Jewish; we don’t do Christmas.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Steve said, blushing, and Bucky laughed. 

“Nah, it’s fine. We just had our Hanukkah celebrations. It was good! Latkes with applesauce are the best.”

“I’ve never had them,” Steve confessed. 

“If you, uh, if you wanna come back to mine after breakfast, I can make some for you,” Bucky said quietly, the offer clear in tone and look. 

Steve took a deep breath. “That sounds great, but I’m…”

“Hey, man, no worries.” Bucky held up his right hand, and Steve noticed that his left remained by his side. “Just thought I’d take the chance.”

“It’s not that,” Steve told him. “It’s just that I… I’ve not been…” He took a deep breath. “I’m Captain America,” he whispered, and Bucky’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, shit!”

“No, I mean, I’ve not long been… well, defrosted, for lack of a better word. And I’m still adjusting to this century.”

Bucky nodded in understanding. “It can be difficult to adjust when something in your life changes so drastically. I lost my arm in an accident when I was eighteen, and adjusting to that was bad enough. I can’t imagine how you feel.”

Steve’s expression softened. “It’s not great. Everything is so different.”

“So you’re not spending Christmas with the other Avengers this year?”

“No,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “I didn’t feel up to it.”

Bucky frowned thoughtfully. “Come to mine. I’m not saying we have to have sex,” he added, “I’m just saying no one should be alone today. Even me—although we don’t celebrate Christmas, I still feel it.” 

Steve wrinkled his nose, and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

They finished up their breakfasts and Bucky led Steve out into the snow, a few blocks down from the diner, to an unassuming apartment block. Climbing the stairs to the fourth floor, Bucky unlocked door 408 and beckoned for Steve to follow him inside. 

Inside was a home. Not just an apartment, a home. Unlike Steve’s bare, impersonal apartment, Bucky had knickknacks everywhere in the living room: framed photographs; figurines of animals and mythical creatures; higglety pigglety bookcases filled to bursting with books of all sizes and conditions. The furniture was mismatched, and there was a pile of books and sundry items on the coffee table. 

“Sorry, it’s not much…” Bucky began, but Steve silenced him with a shake of his head. 

“It’s great. It’s a really great apartment.”

Bucky blushed. “So, uh, do you want those latkes now, or…?”

Steve frowned, then made a decision and strode into Bucky’s space, cupping his cheek in one hand. “I can think of something else I’d rather do,” he said quietly, and leaned in at the same time as Bucky, their mouths meeting in the middle. It was Steve’s first kiss in seventy years, although to him it only felt like weeks. It was both surreal and like coming home. 

Bucky's stubble scraped against his face as they kissed, and as Bucky's hand crept down to squeeze Steve’s ass, Steve moaned. 

“Fuck, Bucky, want you.”

“God yeah, Steve,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips. “Anything you want.”

“Fuck me,” Steve replied. 

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky pulled back, then grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him into the bedroom. Steve had no time to take in his surroundings as Bucky immediately pounced on him, drawing him into a deep kiss. “You’re gonna have to strip us both if you wanna get naked fast,” Bucky said with a laugh, and Steve nodded, first undoing Bucky’s shirt, then his own. He watched as Bucky shrugged off the shirt, revealing a prosthetic left arm which hung by his side. 

Bucky took off the prosthetic, leaving a small, scarred stump at his shoulder. He met Steve’s gaze almost defiantly, but Steve just kissed him, running his hands over Bucky’s muscled torso and tweaking Bucky’s nipples, making him moan. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Steve muttered. 

Bucky blushed. “You too.”

As Steve worked on Bucky’s fly, he could feel Bucky’s cock beneath the fabric; big, hot, and heavy. Steve shoved Bucky’s jeans and underwear down his hips in one movement, then looked down, gasping. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, you’re so huge.”

Bucky bit his lip. “Too big?”

Steve kissed him deeply, tugging gently on Bucky’s cock. “Not at all. I’m gonna enjoy you fucking me with this.”

He drew back, undoing his own jeans and kicking shoes, jeans, and underwear off. Bucky climbed onto the bed, and Steve followed after, pulling his and Bucky’s socks off as he went. 

They kissed for a while, hands roaming, learning each other’s bodies. By the time Bucky fetched the lube and a condom, Steve’s cock was rock hard, leaking precome onto his stomach. 

Steve helped Bucky coat his fingers in lube, then Bucky began to tease at Steve’s asshole. Steve spread his legs wider, and Bucky took the hint, pressing two fingers inside, making Steve groan loudly. Bucky’s hands were large, his fingers slightly calloused, and they felt so fucking good inside of him Steve could have screamed. 

At length, Bucky pulled his fingers out. He rolled on the condom, then coated his huge cock in lube before positioning himself at Steve’s hole. 

Steve nodded up at him, and Bucky pushed forward, cock pressing inside. Fuck, the stretch and burn were almost too much. Bucky really was enormous—long and thick, and Steve let out a long breath through his nose. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked quietly. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, just. Fuck, just gimme a second.”

Bucky leaned down, kissing him deeply, and Steve soon felt his body start to adjust. He nodded. Bucky pushed in deeper, until his hips met Steve’s ass, and Steve bit his lip. He’d never felt so full before; never felt so overwhelmed while being fucked. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s cheek, and Steve turned his head, capturing Bucky’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered, and Bucky smiled softly, starting to move his hips. 

It felt so fucking good Steve could have wept. 

Bucky shifted position slightly, and as he thrust inside Steve saw stars, crying out. 

“There?” Bucky asked, and Steve gave a frantic nod. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, right there, oh fuck, Bucky, your cock feels so good inside of me!”

“Good.” Bucky began thrusting harder, faster, his cock pounding on that spot inside of Steve on every movement. Steve’s own cock was leaking over his stomach, and he reached down to stroke himself. “Yeah, Steve, touch yourself. Wanna see you come for me.”

Steve’s orgasm was building fast, and he spat on his hand before going back to stroking his cock. He gave a twist under the sensitive head just as Bucky’s cock thrust against his prostate, and pleasure overtook him, coming in spurts over his stomach. 

Bucky gave a few more thrusts then pulled out, ripping off the condom and stroking himself. 

“Yeah, Buck, come all over me,” Steve groaned, and Bucky nodded. Steve reached up and cupped Bucky’s balls in his hand, rolling and squeezing gently, and Bucky gave a cry, coming all over Steve’s stomach and chest, spunk mixing with Steve’s. 

Bucky flopped onto the bed beside Steve, drawing him in for a deep kiss. 

“That was amazing,” Bucky said with a laugh. “Happy Christmas to me.”

“Thought you didn’t do Christmas?” Steve asked, unable to help his grin. 

“I guess I do now if that’s the present I get.”

Steve laughed. “Well, if that’s my Christmas present then maybe the 21st century isn’t so bad.”

Bucky smirked and rolled them over so that he was on his back, Steve lying between his legs. “In that case, how do you feel about fucking me for round two?”

Steve kissed him. 

***

As they ate a late lunch, consisting of pizza and beer, Steve’s StarkPhone rang. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hey, Steve, it’s Tony.”_

“Hey, Tony, Merry Christmas!” Steve said, grinning. 

_ “Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing since you were alone today?”_

Steve glanced at Bucky, who raised a questioning eyebrow. “It’s going good. I’m not alone today—I’m with someone.”

_ “Oh?” _ Tony sounded surprised. _ “You spending it with a friend?”_

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling. “Yeah, I’m spending it with a friend.”

Bucky reached over and took Steve’s hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. 

_ “Well, have a good Christmas, Cap.”_

“You too, Tony.”

Tony ended the call, and Bucky smiled. “A friend, huh?”

Steve blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to presume…”

“No, it’s good. Friend is good. But, uh. I’d like to see more of you after today, maybe in more than a friend capacity?”

Steve’s smile widened. “I’d like that too.”

Bucky came over and sat on Steve’s knee, kissing him deeply. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Steve laughed against Bucky’s mouth. Maybe he could fit into the 21st century after all. 


End file.
